Dangerous Lost Articale
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: Kenny finds himself in a near-death situation...because of some underwear? Read to find out why... Mentioned DIP and maybe some KIP if you squint your eyes.


In all of Hell's kingdom, there was one building that was built taller then all the rest. It was designed as a plain tower, but it was so massive in size and it literary scraped the flaming red sky and could make any jaw drop in pure awe. The sharp point of the office building was hidden by black clouds, but it didn't matter. The top of this immense tower of tinted black windows was far to high to see anyway.

This mighty building belonged to the ruler of Hell, of course. And one day it would be passed onto his son, Damien, when Satan became bored of the title of absolute ruler of all the seven layers of Hell.

Yeah, like that was happening anytime soon.

Damien had plenty of time to just chill out and have fun being second in command. And as far as Kenny could see, the son of Satan enjoyed his laid back position greatly and was in no rush to take over. Being the spoiled little brat that he was, Damien did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted with no worry of future consequences. He took advantage of his power at every chance he got, just to piss other people off.

But Kenny couldn't complain, Damien got him a job in his dad's office and it paid good. So he could be as big a prick as he wanted and Kenny wouldn't question him, so long as he got to keep his plushy job here in Hell. The money was worthless down here but it helped him when he got back up to earth. So after he died at least once a week he'd come here to start his work day.

Now all he needs is an excuse to tell people up on earth where he got the money, since they don't remember him dying in the first place.

Eh, he'll just tell them he was selling his body for some cash, they'd believe that.

Kenny walked through the automatic glass doors to the lobby and went straight to the elevator. He waved to some demons and some fellow co-workers on his way up to the "Boss's" office. Like Damien was a real boss. The lazy bastard barely did any work, only shoved his paper work onto Kenny or some other poor soul to do it for him. Why even come into the office if your not going to do your own damn work?

The poor blond got his answer when he opened the door to Damien's privet office.

Of course, He thought. The spoiled bastard only comes here so he could fulfil his sick fantasy of fucking his little boy toy against his desk like a big shot. Not that he should really complain, not after getting a good look at that sexy little Brit's naked ass. Which is more then anyone has seen since Damien was so possessive over him. He really was like a spoiled child sometimes.

No one was allowed to touch his toys, especially not his favorite little Pip.

"Ah, Kenneth welcome!" Damien stood up and adjusted his tie, after zipping up his pants of course. Pip, who had been laying on the long wood desk, sat up and tried in vain to cover his naked shame. Giving up his attempts to hide himself with his arms, the British blond swung his long, hairless legs off the other side of the desk, out of Kenny's view and sat on the floor to hastily dress himself.

Once his toy was fully dressed and standing, the dark haired prince chuckled and pulled Pip close to his side. "We'll be going back home for a while," Damien informed the poor blond, who had been staring at the trembling Brit until now. Kenny's boss narrowed his eyes at him and flashed him a strained smile. He had been staring at his property, and Damien didn't like that.

Kenny was sure a punishment was coming on for that.

"See those files on my desk, oh wait sorry, there on the floor now. Pick those up and do them for me will you?" He grinned and pointed at the pile of vanilla folders and scattered papers all over the floor. "I want them back on my desk by this afternoon in perfect order, is that understood McCormick?" Damien's full pink lips pulled back then in a knowing smile.

Kenny sighed. "Yes, I understand...Mr. Thorn." Damien liked it when people showed him respect, it got him off. Pip was going to be very sore once the demon prince got him home. "I'll have them done by the time you get back."

"That's the spirit!" Damien patted Kenny on the shoulder before leading the limping Pip out the door and down the hall.

_Enjoy your fuck, you rotten dickhead_. Kenny sighed and got down on his knees to pick up the files. _Goddamn it, there all over the place! It'll take me a few hours to to sort them all out before I can even get started. That prick, if he could keep it in his pants for more then five minutes around that British pussy then he wouldn't have to clear his desk so they could fuck on it all the time!_

Kenny's fingers brushed against something soft on the floor, and it wasn't the thick red carpet. It felt more like some kind of fabric. He looked down and saw a white piece of discarded clothing left behind the desk. It must have been Pip's, not only because he just got dressed behind there but because Damien would never wear anything white. Kenny picked it up to see what it was.

And he instantly wished he hadn't.

In his hands were Pip's wrinkled white boxer-briefs, discarded and left forgotten by the careless blond Brit. Really what surprised Kenny most is that Damien allowed Pip to wear underwear at all. Wouldn't it be easier for Damien to get his clothes off with nothing underneath those tight white jeans Pip is always wearing? But there was no time to worry about that now; Kenny had bigger problems.

Like on how to get rid of the discarded article of clothing without anyone knowing he saw them?

Damien punished Kenny for only _looking _at his Pip, imagine what he'd do to him after _this?_

_I didn't see anything!_ He told himself and glanced around the room in case someone had come in without him noticing and was watching him._ I'll just put this back like nothing happened, Damien will never- _Kenny was about to rid himself of the evidence when a knock came from the door.

"Damien!"

Satan.

It was Satan at the door, thank God! Kenny thought it was Damien. He'd be really screwed then! The blond was about to relax when he heard the devil say "I hope your not playing with your little boyfriend in there 'cause I'm coming in!"

Quickly, Kenny rolled the scenarios in his head of what to do next.

Scenario 1. Put the underwear back and leave quietly.

He could picture Damien's father finding the underwear himself and laughing. No doubt that everyone in Hell would get a look at Pip's panties. Pip was extremely innocent and kind, something that was rare and considered a aphrodisiac down here. And the fact that he was made off limits by Damien only served to make him even more appealing to other demons.

Everyone wanted to know what was hiding under those cute British clothes.

Damien would be so pissed off about it that he'd tourcher Kenny just for the hell of it, even if he didn't do anything.

He was just a prick like that.

Scenario 2. Hide it in his pocket until Satan left.

Kenny chose number two instantly and slipped the underwear into the pocket of his orange parka.

"Oh hello Kenny. Where's Damien?" The devil asked when opened the door to find his son gone and only the hooded blond boy in his office. Sweat damped Kenny's brow as he wondered how he should respond. But just then a _second_ voice was heard and it wasn't his or Satan's.

It was Damien's.

"I'm right here, father." He had said as he entered the room. Pip was no longer with him, most likely he was still at Damien's home, in his bed and finally getting some well deserved sleep. The dark prince smiled at his dad, lying that he had merely stepped out for some lunch rather then going home for a while to fuck his boy toy senseless. Satan seemed to believe him.

Kenny stopped listening to their conversation there, he had to figure out what to do with these boxers! He couldn't just put it back now, his two bosses would see! He momentary considered just casually handing Pip's underwear to Damien. But then he realized how dangerous and near suicidal that would be. Damien would wonder why _his_ Pip's panties were coming out of _Kenny's_ pocket.

That would be a quick way to land himself into the seventh lawyer of Hell.

Kenny then considered giving them back to Pip directly, which at first seemed like a good enough idea.

But then he wondered about the other blonds reaction to having his undergarments handed back to him by someone other then Damien? Kenny shivered when he remembered how Pip reacted back in gym class when people started calling him french. Those poor Chinese kids...

So after settling that, Kenny came up with the best type of solution. He was going to rid himself of these dangerous tighty-whities once and for all!

After work that day, right before Kenny was sent back up to earth, he dropped the lost article of clothing into a burning pit of lava where it could never bother him again. He just hoped that Pip wouldn't miss those panties too much...

**A/N:**

**You: the fuck did I just read?**

**Me: Haha, I just wasted your time with this stupid shit! XD**

**God this was crappy...**


End file.
